Hattori's Secret
by Sora Maro
Summary: Hattori's got a secret and he's the only one who knows about it. So what do you do when your best pal doesn't know your secret? Make it obvious but just don't say it.


There was a reason why Hattori acted the way he did. Always so emotional and forever irresponsible. It wasn't because he had a rival that he had to beat all the time. Sure trying beating Kudo was great and all, but their was a reason, especially behind all those soft looks on his face that he had on when the time called for it. It was not that he didn't control his emotions, it was just that they were hard to control, that's why he acted the way he did.

Kazuha was a wonderful friend, and just a friend despite popular belief. He never felt any feelings for her, he had always looked at her as if she was his sister. Kudo was his rival, his best friend. Nee-chan had always been his psuedo-older sister. He tended to ignore people who believed that he was in a relationshipl, he wasn't and he never really intended on being one.

Just like how Kudo and little Nee-chan had their secrets, Hattori had his. He didn't speak it out loud or really tell any one about because who would believe it? It wasn't what most people would think of either, but it was his secret and no one elses.

"Oi! Hattori! Focus!" Hattori glared at the person who had just barked at him.

"Aho." He muttered to himself, "It ain't my fault, Kudo!"

Conan sighed, "What's up?"

"Eh, nothing, just thinking about stuff." Hattori shrugged his shoulders.

"Wait for a moment." Conan motioned for Hattori to kneel than felt his forehead and his own, "Hmm...you don't feel sick..."

Hattori smacked Conan's hand away, "Kudo! I ain't sick I'll have ya know!"

"Oi, oi, you sure you aren't sick? You're acting rather off today." Conan looked up at his friend concerningly.

"It's just some stuff," Hattori shrugged nonchalantly, "Nothing for ya to be concerned about."

Conan sighed, "Well as I was saying..."

The two detectives continued talking about the case before them and eventually Hattori left for the restroom, leaving Conan to ponder over the past few moments spent with Hattori. It wasn't normal for him to be acting this way, but it shouldn't last long knowing that Kansai detective. He was always emotional anyways, not nothing new. Hattori returned and they returned to discussing the case.

Conan's mind was not on the case, but on the behavior of his friend. He saw leaning against a counter, his hands tucked between his body and the counter, his head was face upwards instead of the usually down with his normal thinking status. Regardless of that fact, Hattori looked slightly different today, Conan just couldn't figure out how or why. Perhaps it had to do with his odd behavior, or maybe he was always like this. It wasn't like the younger detective to be so off put by his friends behavior. But it was what happens with life, he guessed, clueless for the life of him.

"Oi, Kudo." Hattori squinted at his younger friend, "Ya listenin'?"

"Ah, gomen." He replied sheepishly.

Hattori deadpanned before continuing, "Anywho, I was sayin' about how that Jii-san, has the worst alibi, he needs some checking into."

"Ah." Conan nodded, only trying to solve the mystery before him.

"Kudo," Hattori sighed, "Are ya feelin' alright? I know you were complainin' about me earlier but ye're the odd one here."

Conan shrugged his shoulders and met Hattori's gaze, "Just worried I guess."

"About what?" Hattori raised an eyebrow.

"You," Conan sighed and turned away, "You've been acting strange all day."

Hattori furrowed his eyebrows together, "Not really, just been acting how I usually do."

"You sure? You're moodswings are most estatic than ever, and that's saying something." Conan gave his friend an unsure look.

"What ya want me to say?" Hattori slumped to the floor, "That I got a shockin' secret or somethin'?"

Conan ran his fingers through his hair, "I don't know! You're acting so much like a girl that it doesn't make any sense!"

"Kudo, I never said I wasn't." Hattori looked at him, a strangely serious look on his face.

"Hahaha!" Conan laughed before it died down into awkward chuckling, when he realized that Hattori was being serious, "You're a girl?! But you look like an ordinary guy to me!"

Hattori tightened his fist and closed his eyes, before snapping them open, "It's not my fault I was born with a disorder!"

"H-H-Hattori..." Conan trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"Kudo," Hattori tilted his- no her- hat down to cover hi-her eyes, "I was born as a gential. I'm a female in a male's body pretty much. I hate it but I live with it. Unfortuantly, I still am female in almost everyway besides looking like a guy, thus the deeper voice."

Conan froze up. His best friend was a girl! Hattori Heiji was a girl! Since when did something like this slip past him? Conan widened his eyes and stared at the wall still in shock before coming to with a question.

He looked at Hattori and asked, "Then why do you have a boy's name?"

"My parents though I was a boy, and because I looked like one, despite some ... issues... I was given the name Heiji." Hattori shrugged, "But if I could, I'd change it to something more uni."

"Understandable." Conan nodded.

Hattori placed her hand on her chin and hummed for a minute, "You know, the name Kohaku. That has a nice ring to it, don'tcha think?"

Conan shook his head with a faint smile gracing it.

"What? It's not like there's a plethora of uni names in Japanese!" Hattori muttered, sticking hi-her lip out.

"Please don't do that." Conan faked shielding himself from Hattori's look, "Now that I know you're a girl, doesn't mean you go around acting like this!"

Hattori crossed her arms and sighed, "Yeah, yeah, I know. You know, you're the only one besides my parents to know that I'm a girl..."

"You mean, Kazuha..." Conan suddenly realized what was going on, which made more sense.

"Yep." Hattori nodded, "She doesn't know a thing."

Conan shook his head, "You have one weird secret."

"And who says a teen turning into a kid, ain't weird?" Hattori shot back.

The two of them went back to their normal bickering. Hattori couldn't help but feel relieved at the fact that regardless of his secret, they would remain friends. She felt as if a heavy burden was lifted off her back. She didn't have to hide around him anymore, and boy did it feel good. Kudo's her bestbud, she needed to have that assurance that he would stay regardless.

"Oi! Hattori, pay attention!" Kudo snapped at him.

"Oi," Hattori narrowed her eyes, "I am payin' attention!"

And life went on per usual.

* * *

**And this would be my first published story on FF ever! Yeah weird story but I was actually watching a video where it had a shipping of these two and I've always wanted to see a Fem!Heiji so here we are!**

**Onegaishimasu! Reviews are welcomed!  
**


End file.
